


Redactions

by Krysten



Series: Futility + Hope [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krysten/pseuds/Krysten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the direct sequel/prequel to I Did The Wrong Thing. The first half switches between events as they happen and Lucina figuring them out. If it gets too confusing,I'll separate the two. It's supposed to represent the difference between stories and the human perspective. This describes what lead to I Did The Wrong Thing and Chrom's relationship with Robin before he cheats on her with Olivia. Despite leading up to I Did The Wrong Thing, it takes a different end. This is assuming Robin effectively kills Chrom. In this story, Lissa is the queen of Ylisse and rules with her life, Robin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strategy

Robin had infinite potential. A strategic genius skilled in every form of weapon and strategic maneuvering, she was the brains of the Ylissean army. With her as a variable, an unlimited amount of futures existed. Chrom knew this from the start. When Robin met Chrom, she was smitten. He was a good leader who cared about the people who ruled. Chrom and Robin were attached at the hip, the Exalt and tactician needed to lead together. However they were never together alone for long and they never divulged much about their feelings, only about stories they had. Chrom was mostly an open book, but there was surely some depth to him. However, Robin was a little different. Despite being a very sociable person, she was very private at times too. In fact, Chrom barely realized how much more about Robin he knew more than the other Shepherds. Despite her feelings for Chrom, Robin could never bring herself to talk about it. She knew they had their personal obligations, and how she saw it, Chrom would never feel the same.  
So she hid it. Not very well, but she hid it.  
She couldn't think of a scenario in which she could be direct about it. In fact, almost every day, she ran scenarios through her mind on how it could mess up. She never attempted any, but it got her thinking. She needed strategy. She needed a plan that will was subtle enough for him to not hurt her feelings, but something big enough for him to notice. He was never the best with emotions and she knew that. However, he was still hard to read. She could predict the movements of everyone besides him. She looked for openings when there were none. Although she was with Chrom all the time, there was no way to get Chrom to notice her romantically.  
She looked to find his likes and dislikes, his story, anything would help. There were no consistent patterns. She began to lose hope. Chrom would never feel the same about her.

One day Chrom walked in on Robin strategizing on Chrom. She blushed heavily, covering her plans as best she could.  
"Oh hey, Chrom" she replied quickly and nervously.  
"Hey, Robin! Strategizing for the next battle? Alright run me through it."  
She screamed internally. She needed to make something up. She got out a map of their next battlefield and start drawing.  
"O. Oh okay. It's just a rough draft. I barely know who should go with who."  
"That's fine; you're really good with assigning people with others. Imagine all the friendships you started. You're the reason why some of the Shepherds are married with Children. Think of all the love you've implanted in the hearts of others."  
She laughs nervously.  
"Yeah. Love...in the hearts of others."  
"Maybe one day you could do that with me."  
"Do that with you...?"  
Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. He could go anywhere with this.  
"Yeah put me together with someone, romantically."  
Robin could work with this.  
"I. Have had ideas for that. "  
"Would you like to share them?”  
"Uh...maybe later. Just. I'll choose someone I know has feelings for you."  
"Who is it? I want to know. I should probably put them down gently. I have feelings for someone else right now."  
OH NO. OH NO. OH NO, HE COULD GO ANYWHERE WITH THIS.  
"I. It's a surprise. You'll see later. But who do you have feelings for."  
"It's a surprise. You'll see later."

He smiled an awful smile that gave Robin more hope than she ever wanted.  
She explained her fake plan while telling Chrom about the many revisions she needs to make for it. After he left, she sat on her bed and sighed. This wasn't part of the plan. She knew now Chrom would never be just another unit for strategy. Chrom was his own person, and Robin could never control him like the others. She felt a distinct feeling of weakness at this revelation. Everyomw did as she said and did as she expected, but not him. She didn't like him more for it though. She didn't find it frustrating. If anything she wanted this. He was the only one with enough will to keep her in check. She needed to alter her plan a little. Okay, a lot actually. She got to working on it.

When the battle came to fruition, Robin placed herself with Chrom. She was performing better than ever before. The two singlehandedly killed more Risen than all of the Shepherds.  
"You seem really motivated, Robin."  
"That's because I'm fighting for something important."

After finishing off the Risen, they returned to base. Robin returned to her strategy room and Chrom followed.  
"I liked the groupings you had today. I wish you had put me with the person I need to put down gently, I wouldn't want to hurt anyone's feelings."  
His words ripped through like an arrow to the heart. Her pulse quickened as tears formed.  
She threw all strategy away and raised her voice,  
"I DID BUT THERE'S NOTHING GENTLE ABOUT THE WAY YOU’RE PUTTING ME DOWN.””  
“W-wait, oh, I’m sorry. Robin, why would you put me with you, then?  
“CAUSE I HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU, YOU ASSHOLE. I’M SO MAD THAT I EVER FEL-“  
“But I wouldn't need to put you down because I have feelings for you.”  
“W…what?”  
She was crying hysterically.  
“Please stop crying. I don’t know. I thought I shouldn't be direct since you weren't being direct.”  
“B-BUT THAT’S WHAT I WANTED. I…knew I’d mess it up like I’m fucking doing now…”  
“But you didn't mess it up. I thought you did it perfectly.”  
“I didn't want to find out you didn't like me and ruin everything we have…”  
“No you didn't ruin anything! I promise, from now, it’ll only get better.”  
She sobbed intensely as she embraced him. She threw all strategy for him. She couldn't control him anyway. She didn't like him for it, but she loved him anyways.


	2. Findings

Robin motivated Lissa and the Feroxian Kahns to step up their command, and they did. The war ran bumpily following Ylisse's refusal to work with Plegia. Robin had apparent fears about working with the country they had previously fought, and especially one so closely related with the Fell Dragon. However, Ylisse triumphed over Walhart by winning the hearts of the locals of Valm. After the War, Valm returned to normal and the Fell Dragon never appeared as in the prophecy.   
Queen Lissa and her wife withdrew into seclusion. Lissa appeared only to address the public. However, it was the one thing she was good at it. For the most part, Robin commanded the actual country. Everyone was happy for the most part, besides their foreign relations policy. While formerly involved with the world, Ylisse became an isolationist country, interacting with no one save their close ally, Regna Ferox. The Kingdom was very prosperous for a long time. In a short time, it built a stronger, more organized army. The reasoning was unknown though. Ylisse was in peacetime and had no qualms with anyone.   
Lucina was raised like Lissa's daughter, and she loved her mothers. Despite their odd tendency to be recluses, they loved to speak and interact with their daughter. Lucina was raised to be queen of Ylisse, a job she was perfect for. Many people said she was just like the father she never met. She didn't mind that she never could meet her late father as she had two loving mothers that would keep her safe. Lucina knew her life was perfect, ideal and that she would have no struggles. She was enviable.   
She enjoyed reading about the past, especially about Ylisse's exploits in war. She revealed in the stories about her late father's conflict with Plegia. Today she was especially motivated; she found one of her Aunt Robin's personal diaries during that time. Her Aunt had messy, big writing. She skimmed the contents.

"Days since Found: 72  
Dear diary, I'm afraid more and more that I have fallen in love with Chrom. He is a kind man, choosing to live amongst the people instead of his stuffy castle. However, I'm not one to believe in falling in love this fast. This is probably something smaller. A crush…hopefully. Either way, he needs me. He's a good speaker but bad leader. He doesn't think ahead very well. This is good though, I have a strategy. I always have a strategy."

"Days Since Found: 78  
Dear Diary, strategy failed me. Perhaps I should reassess my world views? I'm with Chrom though! That's all that matters. I could get married and be the queen of Ylisse! The idea excites me beyond words. I need to research this a little more. Chrom is not easily controlled. I might actually have to try harder for him. However, he's worth it. I know it. I cannot let him find my secret. I need a plan."

Huh. Robin was in love with Chrom? Lucina needed to investigate this more. She skimmed a bit ahead.

"Days Since Found: 112  
Diary, I'm beginning to fear Chrom and I are falling apart. He seems to be less and less involved with me. I love Chrom, I really do. But he seems to be less and less involved with me. I love Chrom, I really do. But he seems to care more about the others than I do. Cordelia stills looks at me with spite. I wish I could at least return her animosity, but I cannot. She is a friend and strong ally. I need something to keep Chrom and I together. I’m usually good at this. Maybe I was wrong before…I actually need strategy.”

Lucina skipped ahead again.

“Day: 128.  
He cheated on me. That fucking piece of trash cheated on me. I loved him and he returned it by fucking that prostitute. I thought Chrom was a nice guy who would do the right thing. He didn't do the right thing. He fucked up and he won’t admit it. I don’t want to see him or that tramp Olivia ever again. When this war is over, I’m done with him.”  
Lucina ruminated this page. Lucina’s mother was a prostitute? This may have just been said out of Aunt Robin’s anger. Lucina knew Olivia as the Feroxian dancer who aided Ylisse in the Plegian war and portions of the Valmese war, She needed to read on.

“Day: 170   
I'm pregnant. It's undeniable. I can't believe it. I told Chrom and he was very supportive. He was happy to have an heir. I'm glad, but I'm still not happy that I have to be so close to him and that goddamn tramp. I'm sure Olivia is also pregnant. I'm not at all happy with this."

She skipped ahead. After day 180, it skipped around a bunch. After day 200, she stopped writing the day.

“Tuesday.  
My daughter, Lucina was born today but she looks remarkably like her father already. It’s been a week or since Chrom and Olivia’s wedding. I’m over them…mostly. He even invited me as her maid of honour. Isn't that a little funny? Olivia is due next week. I wish the best for her. She’s a good woman. A lot better than me…”  
Lucina felt assured. Robin was her mother. Lucina never actually knew her mother or cared about finding out who, but she was glad it was Robin. She needed to speak to her mother. She needed answers.


	3. Equation

Chrom didn't know what he wanted in life. After Emmeryn had died, he inherited the role of Exalt. However, he never truly felt like a leader. He always thought that legislation just wasn't his cup of tea. He was more confrontational and wanted to help people individually. He couldn't be a Shepherd and a king. Now that he had won the Plegian war, it was time to settle down and rule the country. He didn't understand a lot about his role as Exalt, so hired an advisor he trusted more than anyone, Robin.

In time, Chrom found out more and more information about Robin. Chrom knew Robin was a strategic genius who could solve any problem. If anyone could help him figure out how to rule Ylisse, it was Robin. It was only 2 months since she was found, and he already trusted her more than anyone. Chrom never truly understood Robin though. She had a knack for quickly analyzing people and situations. She seemed to know Chrom better than he knew himself. She knew a lot about romance despite never mentioning her own feelings towards anyone. She knew how to use about weapon and if she didn't, she could learn very quickly. She was a very sociable person who kept track of everyone but was very private about her emotions.  
Chrom didn't understand Robin and he knew never could. Although he could fulfill others’ needs, there was no way he could understand others like she could. He knew she harboured feelings for him, not from his own observations but what he has heard from others. She might have had a plan, but Chrom knew she would never pull it off. He was not another pawn in her games; he was the only thing she couldn't control. Chrom wasn't sure what to make of his own feelings of Robin. He was undecided to say the least. But he wanted to treat her as well as any other citizen of Ylisse. He took a calculated risk.   
He found her in her room, writing plans in a complicated language he didn't recognize, let alone understand. She covered them up instinctively as he entered.

"Oh hey, Chrom" she replied quickly and nervously.  
"Hey, Robin! Strategizing for the next battle? Alright, run me through it.”  
He was actually really interested in her notes  
“O-oh okay. It’s just a rough draft. I barely know who should go with whom.”  
“That’s fine, you’re really good at assigning people with others. Imagine all the friendships you started. You’re the reason why some of the Sheppards are married with children. Think of all the love you've implanted in the hearts of others.”  
She laughs nervously.  
“Yeah, love...in the heart of others.”  
“Maybe one day, you could do that with me?”  
“Do that with you…?”  
Chrom screamed internally. He could have worded that better.  
“Yeah put me together with someone, romantically.”  
She gains a nervous smile.  
“I...have ideas for that.”  
“Would you like to share them?”  
“Uh…maybe later. Just. I’ll choose someone I know has feelings for you.”  
“Who is it? I want to know. I should probably put them down gently. I have feelings for some else right now.”  
“I-it’s a surprise. You’ll see later. But who do you have feelings for?”  
“It’s a surprise. You’ll see later.” 

He left and sighed heavily. That could have gone so much better. He was usually such a tactful, charming person. Maybe he did have feelings for her after all? He mostly wanted to let her down easy, but he couldn't now. The more he thought about it, the less appealing it sounded. He had feelings for her. He felt terrible. The next day Robin placed Chrom with her instead of the girl he was supposed to let down gently. Maybe she forgot about it? Throughout the entire fight, he felt sluggish and distant while Robin defeated nearly all the risen singlehandedly.  
After finishing off the Risen, they returned to base. Robin returned to her strategy room and Chrom followed.

"I liked the groupings you had today. I wish you had put me with the person I need to put down gently, I wouldn't want to hurt anyone’s feelings."  
His words ripped through like an arrow to the heart. Her pulse quickened as tears formed. She was clearly upset and it hit Chrom quickly.  
“I DID BUT THERE'S NOTHING GENTLE ABOUT THE WAY YOU’RE PUTTING ME DOWN.”  
“W-wait, oh, I’m sorry. Robin, why would you put me with you, then?  
“CAUSE I HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU, YOU ASSHOLE. I’M SO MAD THAT I EVER FEL-“  
“But I wouldn't need to put you down because I have feelings for you.”  
“W…what?”   
She was crying hysterically.  
“Please stop crying. I don’t know. I thought I shouldn't be direct since you weren't being direct.”  
“B-BUT THAT’S WHAT I WANTED. I…knew I’d mess it up like I’m fucking doing now…”  
“But you didn't mess it up. I thought you did it perfectly.”  
“I didn't want to find out you didn't like me and ruin everything we have…”  
“No you didn't ruin anything! I promise, from now, it’ll only get better.”  
As time moved on, it only did get better.

Chrom was excited to return every day to see Robin. She comforted him when Emmeryn died and motivated him throughout his fight with Gangrel. After every battle, he returned to see her. They were attached at the hip. He return to Ylisse to much adoration and celebration, but he knew this just meant more responsibility. Even when he was became ruler, she fulfilled a lot of his roles. She was his biggest form of comfort and security. With her, he felt like he could do anything. Four months ago, they barely knew each other, now they were lovers. It felt scandalous to Chrom and he considered ways to propose to Robin.   
Nothing stood in his way.


	4. Justification

"Olivia was a troubled girl. She was a poor dancer with many unwanted suitors. She traveled with her troupe throughout the continent of Ylisse happily until one of her suitors just wouldn’t let go. Thankfully, the Feroxian East Kahn, Basillio, stepped in. The East Kahn housed Olivia in the Feroxian castle. To the brutish Feroxians, Olivia’s beauty and artistry intrigued all, but Basillio kept her safe. Eventually when Regna Ferox aligned with Ylisse, Olivia began to work with Chrom and the Shepherds. 

She was smitten. Chrom was incredible in every single way. He was a strong, charismatic man who cared about his people. However…he was with Robin. How could she every be with Chrom? Robin was a genius with a tight grip on the pulse of Ylisse. Chrom allowed her to control everything around her, and she did. She could never have Chrom. She thought of how much easier her life could have been if she was the Queen of Ylisse. She would never have to struggle again. She could justify it to some degree. Robin had everything and Olivia had nothing.   
She ignored Robin’s orders and hung around Chrom as much as possible. She danced the most beautiful, impressive dances for him. She aside her lack of confidence, Chrom was worth it. And in time she won over Chrom. He eventually started to seek out Olivia more than Robin. She was clearly upset, but never confronted her. Despite Robin’s talkativeness and directness, she was clearly bad at talking about her feelings. This emotional disconnect made Olivia surprised Robin even was able to date Chrom. But it mattered not. Their love was fleeting and brief. Considering Olivia’s action, she felt total justification.

Her time with Chrom was incredible. He was an amazing man with few flaws. To her, he was perfect, although he did come with…baggage. Robin had no tolerance for Olivia anymore. She sent her on dangerous, almost suicidal missions. However Olivia didn't have the confidence to stand up to her, so she went through ever trial. Eventually Robin gave up after seeing how much Olivia was willing to go through for him. If anything, she must have informally earned other right to marry Chrom, as he proposed a few days after Robin stopped. Their wedding was extravagant, something only someone like Chrom could create. Olivia was blinded by the light of her new life, everyday was a new joy. She was pregnant with Chrom's child.  
And then it hit her faster than she could imagine. Robin had Chrom's child. A small, blue haired girl named Lucina. It was undeniable, she took after her father. Olivia hadn't even known. Robin herself told Olivia, as she had been in seclusion for months. She reassured Olivia she was sorry for sulking for so long and that Olivia truly deserved a man like Chrom. Olivia had gotten embarrassed and Robin restated “You really DO deserve Chrom.” Robin raised Lucina alone, with no assistance from Chrom or Olivia. Soon afterwards, Olivia gave birth to a boy named Inigo, with scraggly blue hair just like Chrom. Inigo never met Lucina for his entire life.

Things eventually soured in Olivia’s perfect romance. Chrom was plagued by nightmares of Grima and getting betrayed by someone close to him. Eventually he took it to mean that Olivia was going to kill him for Grima. His paranoia lead to a divorce, at least until they could defeat Grima. Olivia’s perfect life wasn't ended up so perfect, and she felt bad for Robin, whom also felt something for Chrom. She still did, it was apparent by the way she spoke to him. If they were still together, Chrom would have not cared for the dreams. He trusted Robin more than anything. She felt an incredible feeling of envy towards Robin. Robin may not have Chrom, but she has everything else. If anything, SHE deserved Chrom.  
Olivia lost all motivation to dance. She became a recluse, spending her days taking care of Inigo with little participation from his father. Chrom was so obsessed with Lucina. He clearly favourited her to Inigo. Olivia fumed at her ex-husband. Until the day he had died. Apparently Marth from the future had returned to slay Chrom, with other deaths attributed to an odd little mage with a pointy hat. The story seemed fantastic, unreal even. But it was the truth as far as anyone cared. Future queen Lissa and Robin saw these happen and they detained the odd mage. He was a weirdo named Laurent who had come with Marth to the castle. He had initially waited in the surrounding area at Marth’s call, but disobeyed his orders and killed Maribelle, Miriel, Cordelia and Frederick. All seemed to die of magic related causes, and Laurent was the only one capable of doing such, so he was detained and executed shortly after.  
Olivia had regained her motivation after the tragic event and went on to become a world famous dancer. She created a troupe that traveled the world and she beloved by all. She raised her son to be even better and eventually she knew he’d become the world’s greatest dancer. They live lavishly in a house in southeast Regna Ferox. And so the story goes.”

Robin felt accomplished at her story. She had compiled all directly from Olivia.  
“Wow that was incredible, mom! So how do you know all about Olivia?”  
“I asked her about it and she helped me write this down with her perspective.”  
“So you’re on good terms?  
“Eh…you could say that. She’s a little too…busy for us anymore. Didn't fight too long in the Valmese war. A shame, really. She’s useful.”  
“So what exactly were Marth and Laurent doing there?”  
Robin stared at Lucina briefly and begun crying. She looked directly at Lucina and hugged her.  
“I don’t know dear…”


	5. Variable

Something got in the way. A minor annoyance at first, eventually it got worse and worse. There was a women shooting for Chrom’s heart despite his relationship with Robin. Olivia often came to Chrom everyday and hung around him for copious amounts of times. Robin noticed. Her frustration with the Feroxian was clear from the start. Robin could see through Olivia’s attention and told Chrom several times that she was trying to get with Chrom for his money. Robin’s jealous became more and more apparent when Robin made Olivia do more and more dangerous things. The two were getting out of control.

Olivia didn't know her boundaries and Robin didn't realize she couldn't control other’s feelings. The two clashed more and more, and eventually Robin won less and less. Robin became an emotional wreck, unable to function as she did before. Ylisse became to crumble little by little as Chrom struggle to figure out how to rule. Thankfully this was a time of peace; otherwise Ylisse surely would've fallen. After a while Chrom didn't see Robin for a month and she had stop giving Olivia trials. Then it happened, Chrom did the wrong thing.   
One night after the realization he had lost Robin, Olivia came as always and seduced him. He was enchanted by her beauty. No one would ever know. Chrom felt so extremely weak for it, and yet he continued. The next day he awoke to Olivia sleeping next to him. He sighed and got up to find a note from Robin.

“Dear Chrom,   
I know you think you’re invincible and free from consequence because you’re the Exalt, but that’s not true. I left hoping you would prove me wrong. I left hoping you could wait a month for me and if you did, I would've married you on the spot. Thank you for proving me wrong. Thank you so much proving me wrong on the day I came back. You like that home wrecker more than me, and that’s okay. Do what you want Chrom, that’s what I want. I truly love you and I know I can’t change your feelings. I tried so hard but I couldn't. I could never control you Chrom, so I thought your actions were predestined. Looks like you were predestined to betray me. Kinda funny how that works out? Didn't you all expect the opposite? You should reconsider how you treat your flock, Shepherd. You wouldn't want them leaving would you? Whatever, I’m not resenting you. I still love you. And I’m willing to accept you’ll never love me.”

Chrom groaned. He did the wrong thing. Eventually he married Olivia, as he didn't want to become a dishonest man. He attempted many times to patch things up with Robin but she seemed very distant. Not bitter, only distant. Much to his chagrin, Robin eventually had Chrom’s child, a blue haired beauty named Lucina. Lucina was clearly Chrom’s daughter; she even bared the Mark of Naga. Later Olivia also had a child with Chrom, named Inigo. However after Inigo's birth, Chrom had reoccurring nightmares about being betrayed by someone close to him. It had to be Olivia. He avoided his wife at all cost, eventually even divorcing her. Luckily Olivia went on to live a happy life with her son in Regna Ferox.   
Chrom took extremely good care of Lucina. He may not had been able to see Inigo much, but Lucina was there for him always. She was very much so like her mother.

Robin seemed to cheer up a lot a few months before Chrom’s injury. Chrom was just glad to see her happy. He wasn't willing to admit he still loved her but he did. Chrom was glad to find Lissa and Robin became best friends. The two were inseparable, often going anywhere together and taking care of Lucina. Chrom allowed Robin to move into Lissa's room, a notion the two were ecstatic to hear. He was glad; they were only the two people Chrom had left besides Lucina. He had very little personal desires but the only one that mattered to him was that those three were safe.


	6. Dichotomy

Lucina left for Regna Ferox. She knew she would find her answers there. It wasn't far from her home anyways. She found Olivia’s house based off directions from her mother, Queen Lissa. It was a small house decorated lavishly. It was humble and impressive simultaneously. Lucina knocked on the door. A short, confident man opened the door. His hair colour was identical to Lucina.   
"You’re Inigo, correct?"   
"Which makes you Lucina. Come in, I've been waiting for you."  
Lucina walked into their bright, colourful house. It smelled like scented candles and was surprisingly spacious. Inigo motioned her to sit down while he looked for something.  
"How long have you been waiting? It took me this long to find out you even existed."  
"My whole life. However my mother wasn't as protective as yours. She raised me here alone so she had no qualms with telling me her story. But speaking of that, here’s a letter. It’s from the man who was executed after the murders years ago.  
"  
"Dear Lucina, I've given you and your brother envelopes describing the events of my execution. I am the son of Miriel, whose was killed in the murders. We live in a constant cycle of going back in time to try to prevent your mother for killing Chrom. Yes, your mother tries to kill Chrom. Most of the time, you prevent her from doing this. This time, you didn’t. You were slain by Robin who thought you were "Marth". She never saw the connection as she didn’t realize this form of time travel existed. This may sound crazy, and it is but deliver the attached the letter to myself in your current time and he will be able to bring you back in time. You need to act fast. Can’t write much about this since I am literally minutes from dying. Save me, save yourself. -Laurent"

There was in fact a second letter attached to “Laurent” inside the envelope. Inigo explained that her envelope was inside one addressed to him. Laurent had wrote these three notes as his dying wish and they were sent to Olivia. Olivia gave Inigo the letter when he became 15 and he waited for Lucina every since.   
"Yeah this is ridiculous though, why would I be in cahoots with this murderer? Why should I go back in time and save this guy? Is time travel even a real thing?"   
"I don’t know what to tell you. That’s just what I’ve seen. He wrote this in a rush so not everything is clear. He gave me directions to his house if you want to see him."  
"I’ll take them but I find this ridiculous. I’m in no rush to find him."  
"He said you’d think that in my letter."  
"I’m sorry to cut this visit short, brother, but I need to ruminate on this. I’ll see you soon enough."  
"I hope so." 

After Lucina left she could hear audible sobs from the house. She knew Inigo thought this was the last time he’d see her. She wasn't going to allow this. She went home to Castle Ylisse. She returned to her room to find her mother there. Lucina knew Robin would never kill Chrom. Her mother was a good person. Robin looked delighted to see Lucina.  
"I’m so glad you've returned, dear. Are you ready to embrace your destiny?"  
"My destiny?"  
"Your destiny to assist Grima's revival. I knew I was Grima my entire life. At first, I wanted to fight it but I've learned to accept it. This is a bad world. Not a world I want you to live in. Not the life I want you to have. I’m just going to hit reset and be done with it. I didn't want you to find out about this but now I can’t help it. You must help me."   
"But you’ll kill everyone!"  
"Completing the cycle of violence was my intention from the beginning. I wanted to be Grima from the very start. But then I fell in love with him. Your father, I mean. He made my life worth it and then he threw it all away for that gold digger. The only thing that alleviated that pain is Queen Lissa. She’s my everything. She’s the only reason I didn't become Grima sooner. However, Lissa could only do so much. I love you more than anything, and I don’t want corrupted by this world and by memories of Chrom. So please, help me become Grima."  
Lucina stared her mother down.

“Never.”


	7. Grima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry.

Robin never intended for things to end up this way. For her to kill an ex-lover, for her to become Grima. She was born like this and it was predestined. She could see no hypothetical life where she doesn't die young or become Grima. The recent Plegian ruler has been trying very hard to get in contact with Robin, but they’re Grimleal. They probably know about her already. And now her only daughter has fled her kingdom supposedly to slay her. Robin was okay this possibility. She accepted death long ago. Lissa and Lucina were the only things she had to live for. Robin knew Lucina didn’t hate her, but she knew Lucina would never agree with her actions. 

Robin sunk deep in despair. She knew this timeline would cancel itself out now. Technically, she never existed. She was only supplementary to a real timeline. Robin knew she wouldn’t be able to kill Lucina again. She knew about Laurent’s execution letters and edited them. She gave the two instructions on how to make a perfect timeline. Robin lamented. She envied the perfect life that Lucina would provide for everyone. Although, it would not be without its own struggles, Robin would have gotten everything she ever wanted. And Ylisse would be in a better place than it is now. Lissa's kingdom was built on Robin’s fear and distrust; this kingdom would be built on Robin’s love and Lucina's heroism.

Robin went to see her lover for the last time. Lissa in her majestic royal regalia looked stunning. She was audibly sobbing. Robin rushed over to her wife.   
"I’m so, so sorry dear."  
"I. I expected this to happen. It’s okay. My expectations for this life were low to begin with. I knew I would be a bad leader. At least Lucina turned out well. How did you get her to go?"  
"I told her I was going to become Grima."   
"I expected so. It was the only way. We’re too biased anyway, there’s no way we’d make the right choices."   
"You’re right. Allowing Lucina and Laurent to make the choices were probably for the best. I trust them."  
"So what do we do here?"  
"Well, this timeline is doomed. We don’t have any real heirs anymore so this Kingdom won’t survive. Inigo could possibly rule since he has royal blood but he has no training and is more of a Feroxian than an Ylissean. We’re kind of out of options. Our country is stagnating despite our immense growth. It’s terrible to say, but I fear you’re the only thing I have left. This was the only situation in which you and I could be together happily but there’s no way we can live like this. I just want you to be happy but this is the only situation where we can be like this. I love you Lissa, but this timeline was never meant to succeed or be true to how it’s intended. Our love is real but this situation is fake."  
Robin started crying. Lissa was even a little surprised. Robin tended to have infrequent, intense emotional episodes but not to this degree. Lissa could see the one she loved in total despair and she felt helpless.

"It. It may not be real but at least we have it. We’ll have what we have forever. Even if this is the only way I can be in love with you, that’s fine. I’ll still always love you here. I don’t know what it means to not truly be alive, but I don’t care. What we have is real. Our daughter, Lucina, is real. I’m not good with all this existential stuff and I’m not really smart enough to understand this, but I don’t care. The experience was great. You make every day of my life more worth it so it doesn't matter what it took to get here. This couldn't be real to begin with, but at least we enjoyed it. I never thought I could be queen. Emmeryn was a real Exalt. Chrom was a real Exalt. I’m no Exalt."  
"That’s not true. Chrom couldn't function without me guiding him."   
"And I’m the same! Don’t you see? I need you and I need your love and support. I want to be with you forever but more and more that seems like less possible. But at least we have now. At least we have each other."  
"I love you, dear."  
"I love you too. More than anything."  
"Do you have a plan? What should we do?"   
"Usually you’re the one who decides everything and plans everything out."  
"I’m just good at it. I don’t particularly like it or anything."  
"Okay fine. I’ll decide for once."

Lissa paused for a second. She stared at Robin intensely.   
Finally she says “Hit restart.”  
"Pardon?"  
"Hit restart. There’s no way to avoid this."  
"Are you asking me to do what I think you are? I could never do that!"  
"Robin, this’ll be so much easier if you just do it."  
"But Lissa, you’ll die."  
"And so will you. And so will everyone."  
"Yes. But I won’t care. It’s so much easier than having to deal with the futility of not existing. It’ll weigh on our subconscious forever. We lost our daughter, we lost our reality. We can continue on but this was not what was intended for us."  
"But you said it yourself, this is the only place where we can love each other."  
"Maybe it was intended to be that way. Not necessarily forbidden, but isolated. Just like it had been before."  
"Probably. I should listen to you. As smart as I am, I know you’re always right. I’m okay with going about your plan."

Robin and Lissa spent one last night together cherishing their love before traveling to Origin Peak with the Fire Emblem they safeguarded since the Valmese war. When reaching the top they kissed for the last time before Lissa started the Awakening.   
"No matter what, at least here I’ll always love you, Robin."  
"I love you too Lissa! Hopefully next time things will turn out better."   
With Robin as the vessel, Grima was resurrected, taking the form of a giant, black dragon. Lissa died almost instantaneously. Grima killed off all of humanity and became the loneliest god to ever exist.


	8. Perspective

""Dear Laurent and Lucina, the only way to prevent this is to close out this timeline. Hypothetically you could just create it again by doing the same actions as before, but I will not allow it. I am Grima. I will always be Grima and we cannot prevent Grima from coming. Only I can kill Grima and I need you to keep me alive and stable to get to that point. Speak to Naga about the OutRealm gates. She’ll lead you where you need to go. When you’re back in time, you’ll know you did right if you meet other children who came back in time. They’ll recognize you but you won’t recognize them. That’s fine; they’re from a different timeline. One you’ll be creating. You may not trust a word I say, but please analyze my instructions. There’s no way this could be a malicious plan. I have everything I want here, except probably you Lucina. I love you Lucina. There are instructions on the back to how you two should go about fixing everything. Keep Lucina safe, Laurent and even more so keep Laurent alive, Lucina. -Grima"

Lucina read the note from her mom for the fifth time. She was already back in time retconning her previous mistakes. Strangely enough, she hasn't seen Laurent since she got here. She didn't really figure out Laurent’s instructions, and this was too time sensitive to deviate from.   
Lucina had recently became Basilio's champion, and had been living briefly in Regna Ferox. While living under the facade of Marth, she had attracted many suitors. One in particular was adamant, Olivia. Lucina felt incredibly strange about the women who had an affair with her father was hitting on her. Although Lucina was pretending to be a man, it was still uncomfortable. Especially considering how much she looked like her father. Lucina knew that Olivia was an issue, so she preemptively started incentivizing her to live in Regna Ferox. Olivia never had such a strong sense of patriotism. Olivia still pursued Lucina, but for the most part Lucina felt a greater sense of control over Olivia.   
After losing to Chrom in the fight at Arena Ferox, Lucina left to find where Emmeryn’s first attempted assassination was. She warned Emmeryn of it, but it didn't prevent it from happening at all. There she saw him for the first time, Validar. She didn't know him but she felt some connection. It was inconsequential though, as he died there. Why would Lucina have a connection to a Plegian sorcerer anyways? Afterwards Emmeryn once again got captured and once again sacrificed herself. Saving her aunt was probably impossible.

Lucina came to the idea of the nature of the futility of parts of her mission. She couldn’t save everyone. After the Plegian war, she kept close track on Chrom’s love life. She felt weird about having to keep tabs on her father, but it was necessary. She returned to occasionally to Regna Ferox to keep Olivia distracted. As long as Olivia stayed in Regna Ferox until the Valmese war, they’d be in the clear. Lucina didn't want to alert Chrom to her presence. She often gave Chrom and Robin gifts to give each other. Lucina managed to preserve her parent’s romance fairly subtly. After a while, her presence was no longer needed. Her mother gave birth to this Lucina and everything went about completely fine. However, Lucina knew this meant that Grima would once again rise to destroy the world and this Lucina would return from the future to prevent this from happening. Lucina realized now that her job here was done. The second Lucina could easily take over from here, making her irrelevant. This world didn't need two Lucinas and Lucina didn't want a second Lucina. But she was tired. She fixed everything she possibly could and the second Lucina would arrive at time. Lucina settled down alone as a normal citizen of Ylisse. She cut her hair and changed her name, living as a simple farmer. She never met Laurent again and she only saw Chrom and Robin occasionally. It went on unknown how she turned out, but I know she was happy. She has the blood of a leader, but this Lucina wanted to live a simple life.”

The other Lucina shook her head.  
“Are you sure you don’t want to take over my role as Lucina? I know I’m the Lucina that was supposed to be here, but you could aid us greatly in the Valmese War. A simple life wasn't intended for you.”  
“Please, leave. Forget you ever found me. I handed you this world, Lucina. A simple life is for me. I have completely my trials and you must finish yours. Tell no one about me. I’ll live on in your memory only.”  
“I’m glad I met you, otherwise I wouldn't know your sacrifices for us.”  
“It doesn't matter. I've done what I needed for this world. I need no thanks. I did it for all of you. I did it for all the people that died in the world I was born. I’m glad I've given you a place you can succeed.”  
“...Thank you so much.”  
Lucina left without another word.


End file.
